Analyzers used for speedy identification (namely, nucleic acid sequence analysis, base length analysis of a characteristic genomic sequence, or the like) of various species of organisms such as human, animals, plants, bacteria, and viruses include, for example, Applied Biosystems 3500 Series Genetic Analyzers (Life technologies Corp.) using a capillary electrophoresis method.
Also, development of devices and techniques for fully integrated (namely, integrated from inputting a sample to outputting a result) target nucleic acid analysis is ongoing for easier analysis.
An analytical technique for a target nucleic acid sequence allows an end user to make determination in a clinical test, forensic judgment, etc. For example, a large part of general diseases of human can be determined based on DNA sequence base pairs of less than about 1000 bases being as a target site without involvement of analysis on the whole human genome. Similarly, an accurate measurement in base length analysis of about twenty characteristic genomic sequences formed in short tandem repeat analysis (hereinafter referred to as STR analysis) is more in use for identifying a given individual.
Therefore, target nucleic acid analysis can be performed on site under various conditions including a laboratory of a university or hospital, at bedside of a patient, forensic judgment, or environment measurement depending on an object of the analysis. However, performing the analysis involves complicated manual adjustment of a sample and data analysis by a researcher or the like with expertise.
Therefore, as an example of a scheme to reduce the expertise requirement and to make analysis easier, a method for efficiently interpreting double peaks due to a hetero junction, which are difficult to interpret, in a base sequence analysis using a DNA sequencer is disclosed (refer to PTL 1). This is a method for performing sequence analysis of maternally and paternally derived polymorphism with a double-detected chromatogram in a base sequence analysis based on a setting prepared in advance.